In the forest of love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and the other's are traveling into a forest and there they meet the warrior maidens a group of female animals who live together and without any men. The young queen Lilia a lioness with soft chestnut hair becomes smitten with Lion-o. Lion-o isn't looking for romance especially after Pumyra reunited with her old boyfriend breaking Lion-o's heart. But can she win him over?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The other Thundercats were heading for the forest. "This is a big forest." Wilykit said.

"It looks more like a jungle," Tygra said.

"You can say that again," Bengali said.

Lion-o sighed and leaned against his arm. "Poor Lion-o, going through another broken heart." Cheetara said.

"I know I just hope he gets over it soon," Pumyra said.

Snarf jumped next to him and Lion-o began to pet him. The new improved tank stopped. Panthro saw Lion-o moping. "He's still moping?" Panthro asked.

"Yep," Wilykat said.

"Lion-o everything will be alright," Panthro said. "After things will end up working out," he said.

"Yes after all I bet there is a girl out there for you somewhere," Tygra said.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Lion-o said.

"We need to go into this jungle to get to the stone on the other side." Bengali said.

"I will scout ahead." Lion-o said.

"I'll go with you," Bengali said.

"Well then grab your hammer and let's go," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Bengali said.

Lion-o and Bengali began to scout ahead. "Hmm it looks like we can get the Thundertank in here okay," Lion-o said.

"I hope so," Bengali said.

They started to drive the Thundertank through the forest then it hit a bump and stopped. "Oh dear," Panthro said getting out. He check on the tank and opened it. "Oh great, we ran out of Thundrillium." he said.

"That isn't good, where are we going to find some?" Tygra said.

"I don't know but we better start looking." Panthro said.

"Tygra you go with Cheetara, Bengali you go with Pumyra, Wilykat and Wilykit you help Panthro with the tank, I will go this way to see if I can find help," Lion-o said.

"Be careful Lion-o," Tygra said.

"I will brother," Lion-o said. "You be careful too," he said.

"I will little brother," Tygra said.

Lion-o started off and he was sure he heard something. "This is odd," he said. He heard more noise and he was becoming suspicious. "Whose there?" he said.

Suddenly a bunch of female animals tied him up.

"Hey stop it," Lion-o said. "Let me go!" he said. He was taken into a place full of tree houses and all the animals he saw were female.

"Take him and his friends to the queen!" one of them said.

Lion-o was placed on the ground with his friends in a room. On the throne sat a lioness. "Queen Lilia these cat's were invading our territory what should we do with them?' the female monkey asked.

"Why are you in our forest?' Lilia asked.

"We were not meaning any harm, we are just trying to go through your forest so we can get a stone we need to stop Mum-Ra," Lion-o said.

"Oh so you are those Thundercats we heard about," a female weasel said.

"How incredible," said a female dog said.

"But Lilia, I doubt we can't trust them they are mostly men," the same female weasel said.

"Enough Verona," Lilia said. "I know you had several bad experiences with the males of your kind, many of us had bad experiences with males of our own species but not all of us just had bad ones we also had good ones too, calm yourself and be quiet." she said.

"Fine," Verona said.

Lilia came up to them. "I can see what heard about you seems to be true." Lilia said. Then she came up to Lion-o and began to look him over while walking circles around him. "But I can see the description of Lion-o the young king is off, he is much more handsome and strong then what we heard," she said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Lilia held up his chin and looked him in the eye and smiled. "I can see they were right about your eyes being blue, and your mane red as blood." she said. "I got say you seem to be very charming, and I think the stories should be more accurate to give you a better justice for your cause and stories." she said.

"Um thanks again," Lion-o said.

"Boy she is really flattering him," Tygra said. Then Verona slapped Tygra with back of her bow. "Ow!" he said.

"Don't you dare speak that way about the queen!" she said and hit him with it again.

"Ow stop it!" Tygra said.

"Hey don't do that to my brother," Lion-o said.

"Verona control yourself, true he shouldn't have said it out loud but that is no way to treat someone especially before I can say what I've decided." Lilia said going back to her throne.

"What have you decided our queen," one of the female cats asked.

"I've decided they are honored guests, and we shall help them with what they need and hold a feast," Lilia said.

"My queen you can't be serious!?' Verona said.

"I have made my decision and I stand by it, they are our guests so you better get us to the idea," Lilia said.

"Yes my queen," Verona muttered.

The other untied them. "We are glad to be your guests queen Lilia," Lion-o said.

Lilia smiled and walked by and ran her fingers through Lion-o's hair as she passed.

Lion-o was wondering what was going on.

The other Thundercats saw Lilia was flirting with Lion-o.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The other Thundercats were ready for the feast the warrior maidens were holding. Lilia had Lion-o sit next to her. "You are the guest of honor, and you will sit next to me," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

The feast began. Everyone was enjoying the food and the music. "This is good food," Wilykat said.

"I'm glad you like it," Lilia said. "So Lion-o are you enjoying the feast?" she asked.

"Yes I am thanks for asking," Lion-o said.

Then she touched his shoulder. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Not much," Lilia said and then ran her hand down his back.

Lion-o was surprised but when the feast was over everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Lilia came up to Lion-o. "Oh hello Lilia," he said.

"Lion-o, would you like to go for a stroll in the moonlight?" Lilia asked.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Lion-o asked.

"Maybe," she said pulling his face towards hers and kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Lion-o said. He moved away and the Lilia got closer and pulled him close.

She nuzzled his neck and began to purr. "Lilia come on personal space," Lion-o said. "What has gotten into you?" he asked.

"I like you a lot," Lilia said.

"Um thanks," Lion-o said.

"I want to be with you," Lilia said.

"Lilia please let go," Lion-o said and managed to get of her grip. "Please I want to be alone right now," he said and left.

Lilia started to tear up. Tygra saw her crying. "What's wrong?" Tygra said.

"Lion-o I was practically throwing myself at him and he pushed me away for some reason," Lilia said.

"I see, but don't be mad at him, Lion-o is just getting over his second broken heart still," Tygra said.

"Huh?" Lilia said.

"His first broken heart happened when Cheetara and I got together and he liked Cheetara a lot." Tygra said. "Then he met Pumyra and began to go after her and then Pumyra reunited with her boyfriend and now Lion-o is dealing with more heartbreak." he said.

"I didn't know," Lilia said. "I think I will make it up to him," she said and left.

Lion-o was sitting by a pond and looked at Snarf who was watching the fish swim. He took a handful of small rocks and started to throw them into the water. He never had a girl flirt with him before it was pretty interesting. But he was still feeling kind of sad. He felt Snarf brush up against him. Lion-o started to pet him.

Lilia saw Lion-o at the pond and decided to talk to him. She sat down next to him. "Lion-o?" she said.

"Oh hey Lilia," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Lilia said.

"Oh it's okay," Lion-o said.

"I just didn't know you dealt with so much heartache recently," Lilia said.

"I'm guessing Tygra told you that, he probably told so you would understand," Lion-o said.

"Yes he said when he found me about to cry after you left," Lilia said.

"Sorry if I made you cry," Lion-o said.

"It's okay," Lilia said.

Lion-o looked at Lilia, her soft chestnut hair shined in the moon light and her eyes were big and blue. Very amazing to see since blue eyes aren't common with dark hair. Lion-o started to inch closer to Lilia. She noticed and began to inch closer to him. They were just about to touch when they heard something.

"Something is out there," Lion-o said.

"It's getting closer," Lilia said.

Verona was nearby and heard the noise and decide to investigate. She saw Lilia alone with Lion-o and saw Lion-o making a grab for the sword and attacked him. "Don't you dare hurt the queen!" Verona said.

"I wasn't," Lion-o said.

"He's tell the truth," Lilia said. "We heard a noise and Lion-o was going draw his sword to fight whatever we heard." she said.

"Yeah right," Verona said.

The noise came again and large creature came out. "A giant fanged Calo boar!" Lilia said.

Verona was still planning to keep Lion-o back. Lilia got pinned down and Lion-o got away from Verona and attacked the monstrous boar. Lion-o got hurt doing it, then he killed the monstrous boar. Then Lion-o collapsed from his injuries and exhaustion. "Lion-o!" Lilia said and ran to him and held his head. "Get help!" she told Verona.

Verona ran off.

Now back in the warrior maidens kingdom Lion-o was being treated. Pumyra finished bandaging his wounds. Lion-o started to wake up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are back in the treetop kingdom, you are badly hurt," Pumyra said.

Lion-o tried to sit and groaned. "Take it easy kid," Panthro said. "you are not in the shape to be getting up and moving around." he said.

So Lion-o laid back down. Lilia brought in more pillows and blankets to help Lion-o feel more comfortable. "Thank you for saving me," Lilia said.

"I was happy too," Lion-o said.

"Okay everyone we should leave Lion-o needs his rest," Pumyra said.

Everyone left to let Lion-o rest. "I'll check on you in the morning," Lilia said.

Lion-o smiled he was looking forward to that.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lilia came to see Lion-o in the morning. "Do you still feel sore?" Lilia asked.

"A little," Lion-o admitted.

"Thank you for saving me," Lilia said. "I brought you something to eat," she said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"Are you strong enough to feed yourself?" Lilia asked.

"I think so," Lion-o said.

Lilia helped Lion-o sit up. Lion-o reached for the spoon but he gasped in pain.

"Oh dear you have irritated your wounds," Lilia said. "Here let me help," she said and started to feed him.

Lion-o complied and started to eat.

Tygra came in and saw. "Why are you feeding him?" He asked.

"He aggravated his injuries when he tried to feed himself so I decided to help," Lilia said.

"Thanks Lilia," Lion-o said.

"You're welcome," Lilia said. "Now let's finish breakfast and then you can rest some more," she said.

"That sounds nice," Lion-o said.

Lilia spent a great deal of her time tending to Lion-o. She was being his nurse.

By then end of the month Lion-o was feeling a lot better, he was even up and moving. "Glad to see you feeling better," Lilia said.

"It's all thanks to your love and care," Lion-o said. "Lilia, I know we have known each other only for a short while, but I feel something when I'm with you," he said.

"Now that I think of it Lilia you look familiar," Panthro said. "Now I recognize you, you are the daughter of the brown mane family of lions, you and Lion-o played together when you were really little," he said.

"I thought you looked familiar," Lion-o said.

"Same here," Lilia said.

"Lilia will you be my queen, and lady of the Thundercats and help me rebuild Thundera after this is all over?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Lilia said.

"In fact I remember Lilia's father wanted her to marry Lion-o, and Claudius said only if she and Lion-o fall in love, but then they went missing," Panthro said. "It seems you fell in love like your parents wanted." he said.

"Well then let's hold a wedding," Wilykit said.

"Being a Cleric I have the right to join them in marriage," Cheetara said.

They held a small wedding ceremony. Lion-o and Lilia couldn't have be happier. "What about us?" Verona said. "We don't have a queen for us any more," she said.

"I want Catalina to be the new queen," Lilia said.

"Understood," the warrior maidens said.

It was perfect now Lion-O was going to be married to Lilia. She was going to be his queen.

But the wedding and what happens next is another story.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
